Élysabeth d'Athènes
Élysabeth d'Athènes, '''also known by various aliases such as '''Lys, Babette La Grecque, Élyse du Drac, '''and '''Adèle Blanc '''was a Greco-French noblewoman who served as a personal apprentice of Heilong Yu before her disappearance into the Valley of the Dark Lords in Armenia. Born in 1266 in Athens during the time of the Latin Empire, Lys was the only surviving child of the exiled French baron Girard de Loches, who lost all of his lands when he sided with Godfrey de Savoie, who rebelled against the Kingdom of France to establish a new kingdom of his own personal lands in Greece after the Vampire Crusades. Lys would come into contact with Heilong Yu shortly after the later's murder of the former Black Emperor, Dyrantis the Greek, and turn the young woman into a vampire, and take her under her wing as the new head of all vampires. After Yu's disappearance, Lys began a period of mendicantry that would lead her to migrate to the New World, where her plans would go into action for restoring Vampire rule over humanity once again. History Early Life Lys was the youngest child and only daughter of the exiled French nobleman Girard de Loches, later Girard d'Athènes. A crusader during the wars against the Black Empire, Girard had served under the leader of the crusades, Godfrey de Savoie. Godfrey had acquired a significant amount of personal land gains in Greece that he refused to turn over to the King of France, and outright rebelled to create his own autonomous kingdom. Godfrey granted lands to his most loyal followers, Girard becoming the count of Athens. Girard married an Italian noblewoman from Epirus and together they had 3 children: 2 sons and 1 daughter. Lys had a reputation as a cruel and sadistic child from her earliest days, where she seemed to take pleasure in tormenting and hurting her brothers, as well as other children. Some within the court began to speculate that Lys may have been a demon of some kind, and Girard saw it necessary to mold his daughter into an ideal woman as soon as he could. Lys proved difficult to tame, however, as in spite of her quick taking to the intricacies of court manners and traditional feminine behavior, no amount of educating or punishing seemed to quell her natural sadism and cruelty. By the time that she had turned 16, Lys was well known as an irreverent young woman with no love for law or church save how they could benefit her in the immediate sphere. It was around this time that Lys became acquainted with a supposed mystic from the East that had been traveling around Greece looking for an apprentice. Lys became fascinated by the power of the mystic and intrigued by her foreign philosophies and magic. Thus, she became the secret apprentice of Heilong Yu. Training with Yu Yu and Lys began training in the mountains to the north of Athens, with Yu seeking to cultivate natural ability in Lys to use magic. As Yu had expected, the young girl had a natural skill in magic that was high for a human, and resolved that she would be perfect as a successor. Thus, once Yu had believe that the girl had attained her highest position as a human, she prepared Lys for the transformation from human to vampire, wherein Lys entered into a coma for 2 weeks, being tended to by Yu while her body underwent the necessary physiological changes to become a vampire. Yu continued her training with her new apprentice in more intense seclusion once she left her coma, declaring that she was now in a new life, and could not go back to her old position as a noble in Greece. The two would practice in magic, philosophy, art and martial skills for 20 years before Yu declared her intention to go into exile in Armenia until the time was right for her to return. Thus Yu gifted the Axe of Heilong to Lys and set about going into exile in the Valley of the Dark Lords in Armenia, a valley used for the tombs of Emperors by the Black Empire. Composing the Psalms Lys decided to remain in Greece for 200 years in isolation and meditation to reflect on her new status as the Postcedent of Yu. While in isolation, she composed the first Psalm after 100 years, and the Second Psalm after the next 100 years. Lys finally left Greece after the Latin Empire had lost control over its lands south of Thrace and Constantinople, escaping the Despotate of Morea and making her way to France in disguise as a fleeing Noble. Lys would go on to live as a mendicant wandering across Europe for the next 300 years, composing a new psalm every 100 years. The New World and the Sixth Psalm The French began colonizing the New World in the 1600s, with Lys being quick to stow away on a French colonial ship inbound to New Orleans. While in New Orleans, Lys managed to maintain a permanent residence in a Lousiana church, under the assumed name of Babette La Grecque. Lys later moved north into the recently colonized areas of Upper Lousiana, later becoming known as a wandering musician called '''Élyse du Drac. When Quebec gained independence and came to control Upper Louisiana, she was officially registered into the national census as Adèle Blanc, claiming to have been born in 1809 in New Orleans. While living in Chicago, Lys composed the Sixth Psalm, claiming that the restoration was almost upon humanity, and that soon vampires would rise again. Lys would cycle through names and identites through out her life in Quebec. The Seventh Psalm and the New World Empire. Around 1986, a mysterious song called The Seventh Psalm, believed at the time to be a reference to the historical "Six Psalms of Lys", was composed in Chicago, Quebec, and coincided with the disappearance of a local resident, a young woman named Adèle Blanc. Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists